


Topanga Affair

by UltimateVicBlake



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/F, Pedophilia, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26230945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateVicBlake/pseuds/UltimateVicBlake
Summary: Topanga cheats with her husband with her son's friend Ava. Requested by warmkessel
Relationships: Ava Morgenstern /Topanga Lawrence-Matthews
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Topanga Affair

One day Ava goes over to the Matthew place hang with Auggie. No one is except for Topanga who is in her pajama drinking some tea. "Where is everyone?" Ava asks entering the room without permission. Topanga answers "Well, Riley is hanging out with her friends and Auggie wants to join his to a teacher convention which just leaves just me." "Can I hang out with you?" ava asks. "Well I was looking forward to having the place all to myself but if you really want to…" "Great!" Ava says excitedly as she sits on the couch nearest to the kitchen. As Topanga goes into the kitchen she accidentally drops her tea spilling it everywhere. She goes to get a rag and cleans it up. While bending over her mess, she cleans up her mess Ava turned around to see Topanga ass in the air all nice round and plump. Ava goes over to Topanga and slaps her ass. Topanga immediately rises up and Shocked that Ava did such a thing when she turns around to confront her about it "ava, what are you doing" Topanga demands ava but she kisses Topanga on the lips forcing her tongue in Topanga mouth. Topanga grabs Ava by the wrist and drags her out of her apartment. Topanga leans back on the door and thinks about Ava's offer. how wrong it to think about to her son's friend let alone she is just a 7-year-old kid, but can't help but be turned on by the idea. Topanga turns around and opens the door to find Ava Still Standing There smirking at her saying "I knew you would change your mind. You can't resist my charms" Topanga grabs Ava by the collar and brings her back in.

Topanga stairs at Ava's 7-year-old body about to cross a dirty lustful line. Topanga tells ava "If we're going to do this it has to be between the two of us, okay?" ava tells her "I know sweet tits now give mama some sugar." The two passionately make out and Topanga tells Ava to strip for her but Ava slaps Topanga across your face saying I give the orders in order to strip for her, sitting back on the sofa couch nearest to the door and enjoying the show. Topanga slowly strips away her pajama and does a little dance for her. Ava gets up off the couch and tells Topanga on your knees. Topanga does what she says when Ava takes off her pink shirt exposing her little lump breasts and kisses Topanga starting with her lips and slowly down her body Topanga loving ava's wet lip and tongue on her soft naked body. Topanga slowly gets up, having Ava bracing her eating her pussy.

Topanga and Ava go into her and Cory's bedroom, making-out on their bed. Ava taking off her pink skirt and black pants. Ava sucks on Topanga's D cup tits, playing with them drooling all over them while teaching just laid there watching her being turned on by this 7-year-old fondling over her tits. Ava licks around Topanga areolas pressing down on her nipple with her tongue. The two kiss again, tongue caressing each other and swapping spit Ava telling Topanga "you're mine to play with." "Oh yes I am." Topanga says to Ava all sexual. The two get up and Topanga starts playing with Ava's little hits sucking on them, grabbing them around as Ava moans, loving every second of Topanga feeling her up. Ava leans back telling Topanga "I want you to suck my wet pussy. I want you to make me feel naughty." Topanga takes off her underwear and proceeds to lick Ava's pussy, penetrating ava's pussy with her tongue licking every inch she can against her vaginal wall. Topanga then kneels down on the bed with her ass up giving ava a turn. Ava aggressively fingers Topanga pussy making it gush at the same time licking her dirty little assholes. Topanga moans out loud as Ava rubs down hard her pussy and licking her asshole, doing all kinds of perverted things that Cory would never do to her "Ohhh Yess! Give It To Me! Right There, Right There!"

Ava leaves momentarily then comes back in sucking on a strap-on dildo. "Where'd you get that?" Topanga asks. "I got it from Riley's room. I saw her and Maya using it occasionally throw the window." ava explains. Ava then places it in Topanga's mouth saying to her "Suck it, suck it like the whore you are" jerking it faster as Topanga moaning and gaging. Ava forces it down her throat Topanga chokes and gags on it, spitting up saliva covering her face and boobs with it. Topanga plays with herself as ever puts on Riley's strap-on and asks Topanga "How bad you want it?" "I want it." Topanga responds. "How bad do you want it?" "I want it really bad I want you to fuck me with my daughter dildo so bad!". Topanga lays on her back with her legs wide open ready to be penetrated by her daughter's dildo begging Ava to shove it in her. Ava instead of sticking it in her pussy she sucks in her asshole. Topanga screams yes as Ava thrust her hips back and forth into her slapping her ass in the process. "You have a beautiful ass. I love how it bonce on my cock." Ava tells Topanga. Ava moves faster getting the dildo deeper inside of her. Topanga moans "I love it Ahhhh! I love you pounding my ass! Ohhhh Yeeeessss!" Topanga rubs her pussy as Ava still bangs the shit out of her asshole. Ava takes the strap-on dildo and spits on it jerking the spit around her cock and sticks it back in. Topanga cams and as a finisher, she takes off the dildo that's on Ava and sticks in her pussy just jerking it fast and hard. "Ohhhh Fuuuck!" Topanga smiles loving the look of ava's face is making taking a dildo." Ava moans out. Ava moans loud, saying "I'm gonna cum!" both of them tired both of them get dress and hang out waiting for Topanga family to get back home.


End file.
